


Happy Birthday, Holy Emperor

by purple_flan



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dominance & Submission, Double Penetration, Foot Fetish, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, a bit of dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_flan/pseuds/purple_flan
Summary: Birthdays are the perfect occasion to have friends over...aren't they?
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya/Senguuji Daigo
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday, Holy Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo my first time writing something for a major fandom ship, and it's about Kidou getting absolutely wrecked lmao.  
> Endou was originally supposed to be one of the three main characters, but I changed me mind last minute and switched him with Kidou before I started. Daigo had to be in there too obviously because c'mon...how could I resist the tentation.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this just as much as Gouenji does with his special birthday gift⁓

“Can’t you go any faster?!”.  
Gritting his teeth, the blonde sitting in the back of the car nervously tapped his fingers against the side window.  
“M-my Emperor, please be patient”.  
The man at the steering wheel blared the Ferrari’s horn again: even if being stuck in traffic wasn’t uncommon in Inazuma Town’s suburbs, getting out of it was a complete hassle nonetheless; at least the sun had already set from a few hours, sparing the drivers from its scorching heat.  
Plus, the fact that no other than the Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji himself, was on the seat right behind his surely didn’t help in calming his nerves.  
“I’m trying my best to get you to your destination on time, but…”.  
“Well, it _doesn’t_ seem like it!”.  
The tone of his voice made the chauffeur jump; even without facing towards the back of the car, he could almost imagine the pair of dark eyes throwing daggers at him from behind the lenses of Ishido’s sunglasses.  
“F-forgive me, Sir”.  
“Don’t waste your breath on stupid apologies. Do something more useful for once and check the navigator: there must be a shortcut somewhere…”.  
Humbled by the Emperor’s reprimands, the driver looked away from the rear-view mirror and focused back on the onboard computer; behind him, Ishido took a deep breath and laid against the backrest.  
_Did he have to get so tested even on the day of his birthday?_  
  
The Holy Emperor was not cruel: he hated having to be so rough to his employees more than anyone, especially when he knew they had no control of the situation they were in. But sometimes, beating a donkey is necessary when it doesn’t want to walk.  
It was _him_ who had taught him that; the man he had to thank for everything he had gained since he had joined Fifth Sector. The man who had made him who he was by granting him with all the power, money and fame he sought after; the man who had entrusted him with his secrets…secrets so sweet, yet too bothersome to be exposed to the eyes of the public.  
Just then, a sudden vibration in his pocket made him jump on the seat.  
“Oh, fuck-”. Swift as a snake, he snatched the cell phone in his hand; and when he saw the number on the display, his heart skipped a beat.  
  
“H-hello?”.  
“Oh, good evening! How’s my birthday boy? ~ ”.  
A man’s loving voice reached Ishido’s ear. A voice he knew well; _his_ voice.  
“Senguuji-sama!”.  
The blonde babbled for some seconds, struggling to find the right words.  
“P-please pardon me…we had some issues at work before we left and-”.  
A sonorous laugh returned his excuses.  
“Oh, my dear, don’t apologize. Just try not to be too late, ok? There’s a big surprise waiting for you here at my place…”.  
Ishido blushed. His lover knew all the best ways to pamper him on special occasions: when a new celebration came round the corner, he enjoyed letting his mind race with all the possibilities, even knowing Daigo’s surprise would have exceeded by far his expectations; like that necklace of yellow diamonds he had bought him on Valentine’s Day, which was surely hidden somewhere in the many boxes he kept on his bedside table.  
“Is your son going to be there too?”.  
“Yamato? Oh no, he’s away with a couple friends for the weekend. What a shame…I would have loved him to be around to wish you a happy birthday”. His tone of voice became more suggestive. “But at least we have more time for us…am I right?”.  
Both men chuckled.  
“You already sound so excited…I am too, you know? I made sure everything was planned at its best; hopefully, this will be one of the best days you’ve had in a-”.  
Suddenly, a sound cut off his sentence: a muffle thud, yet still strong enough for Ishido to hear it over the phone.  
“…Senguuji-sama? Is everything fine?”.  
The man rushed into finding an answer.  
“Excuse me for a moment, Shuji. There’s a small inconvenience I need to fix before we finally see each other…text me later when you’ve arrived, all right?”.  
Despite his curiosity, Ishido didn’t raise any objections. “Yes, Sir”.  
“Good”. Senguuji sent him a kiss from the other end of the call. “See you later, my love”.  
With a puzzled expression on his face, Ishido put the phone down. One way or the other, that man always knew how to stimulate his curiosity…  
The Holy Emperor was so deeply immersed in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the wheels screeching on the asphalt as the driver slalomed among the other vehicles, speeding off the first road leading to the countryside.

***

“If you keep squirming like that, it’s only going to hurt more”.  
As a man’s warm, mocking voice echoed in the bedroom, a shadow shook on the walls it had been cast on by the glow shining from the silver candleholders.  
Legs crossed, a man in a white suit sat on the edge of the bed at the centre of the room; still holding the glass of wine he had just emptied, he amusedly kept looking at the youth writhing against the chair in which he had been restrained.  
“You know that rope isn’t gonna break that easily, don’t you?”.  
Daigo Senguuji laughed at the sight of his teeth biting deeper into the gag, his brown dreadlocks wobbling in the air with every furious wriggle. He couldn’t help but finding entertaining how the livid grimace distorting his face and the rage that pervaded his whole body clashed with the set of delicate, girly lingerie barely covering him: it looked as if it were about to be torn off by the violence with which he was struggling to break out of his restrains.  
“It would be a pity if those pretty panties got ruined, dear…”, he teased. “After all, every birthday gift should have appropriate packaging, don’t you think so?”.  
Chuckling, Daigo got on his feet and walked up to the chair: hands on his sides, he watched the man look up at him with a hateful glimmer in his eyes.  
“Lilac goes so well with your skin tone. Even if your clothes are going to be on the floor in a few moments, so it’s not like it actually matters anyway”.  
Senguuji’s ridiculing only caused his hostage to fight with even more strength; his grunts barely suffocated the pained moans caused by the friction of the rough jute against his naked skin, already reddening around the ropes binding his legs and arms.  
“Hm? What are you trying to say, beautiful? That you’re not enjoying it?”.  
Daigo bent down, his face a few centimetres away from the other man’s. “That you’re not a sissy? Oh, please…”.  
The tip of his shoe pressed into his prisoner’s defenseless crotch, tearing another muffled scream out of him.  
  
“… _who would believe you, Kidou Yuuto_?”.  
  
Before the youth could attempt to fight back, Senguuji forced his foot further down into his flesh; the sight of his eyes rolling back and his mouth contorting around the gag sent a satisfied chill down his spine, as he kept treading with more and more force against Kidou’s genitals.  
The young man shrieked, the cloth pushing his tongue back silencing any attempt to resist that awful pain; but his cries weren’t enough to wipe that sardonic grin from Senguuji’s face.  
“Want me to push harder, little slut?”.  
Daigo chortled at his prisoner fervently shaking his head; again, he lifted his foot, ready to shove the heel right onto the sensitive spot. But just as he was about to drive it down, a loud knock on the bedroom door diverted his attention.

“Sir, the Holy Emperor has arrived”.  
  
On hearing those words, the leer on Senguuji’s face grew far wider; starting down at the bound youth, he noticed a sudden sparkle glinting in his gaze. Guess he wasn’t the only one happy about seeing Ishido…  
“Let him in”.  
The moment he gave his command, the heavy wooden door opened with a creak: behind it, a servant moved away with a curtsey, leading an elegantly dressed young blonde inside the chamber.  
“Oh, my dear Shuuji, you’re finally here!”. In his usual cheerful tone, Senguuji approached his guest to greet him: his expression, however, radically changed when he saw the horror-struck glare on Ishido’s face.

Silence fell among the three men as Kidou’s head sprung up to look in the other youth’s direction.  
“What…what is he doing here?”.  
“Hm? What do you mean?”.  
Senguuji tilted his head: he acted as if he hadn’t understood the Emperor’s question.  
“You’re the one that asked me for a birthday present, Shuji. I just made sure to bring you the best one around”. The man looked back at the brunet, motionless in his chair; smirking, he turned around and stood by his side, invitingly fiddling with the strap of his bra.  
“We caught him while he was shopping for his sister. And look what he was buying for her…she must be a total slut, isn’t that so?”.  
His hand blocked Kidou’s shoulder before he could make another pathetic attempt to leap up.  
“Oh, don’t worry, not that anybody is judging here. My lovely Shuuji is a slut too…and so must be you”.  
He lifted Kidou’s chin up to lightly twist his jaw, so that the two former teammates were staring right at each other.  
“Don’t you think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at him when he was on TV, my dearest. And I wondered why you insisted on watching all of Teikoku’s matches during the last Holy Road…I bet he’s all you’ve been thinking about for a while, am I right? You probably want to be put down on all fours and get fucked like the whore that you are…or who knows, maybe you want to spice things up and be the one who gets to put his cock in a gorgeous ass such as his. Oh, but don’t you think I’ll just stay there and look…”.  
Daigo’s head turned back in his lover’s direction, his icy gaze piercing right through him.  
“… _he’s getting to have fun with me too_ ”.  
Ishido shuddered: all of a sudden, it all clicked to him.  
  


That whim had come to him one night, as they laid in the Holy Emperor’s bed.  
From the inquisitive look on Daigo’s face, the young man knew something about him had caught his attention. Still wanting to tease, he continued to ignore his lover’s attempts to get him to stop facing away from him, waiting for him to finally catch up to his hints.  
“Is something on your mind, Shuuji?”.  
Of course, Ishido had immediately seized the opportunity: his fingers temptingly brushing against his chest, he leaned in to utter something in the man’s ear.  
  
“A _threesome_? With another guy?”.  
  
The blonde didn’t reply: his chin on his hand, he kept staring in anticipation, to which Daigo simply responded by laughing distractedly whilst gazing up at the room’s ceiling, toying with the cigarette in his mouth.  
In a certain way, that answer didn’t surprise him. In the end, Ishido didn’t expect him to be interested in his latest kinky quirk: knowing how jealous was, the perspective of sharing his beloved with someone else didn’t seem to be something he would have deemed arousing.  
Apparently, he had no idea of how dead wrong he had been.

  
  
The young man stood in his tracks, completely still and silent: yet, it wasn’t from shock anymore. The initial surprise had made way for a much deeper feeling: now, a mix of fear and outrage contorted his mouth into a scowl, his fists clenched and his face crimsoned with rage.  
“What, aren’t you happy with my present?”. Daigo laughed again, unphased by the frown stiffening his lover’s features. “Did you want me to take somebody else? Maybe that goalkeeper faggot? Or the four-eyed little redhead? Or did you want me to travel up to Hokkaido and bring you the albino cutie? You’re right, they’re all quite handsome…we could consider having fun with them too sometime”.  
The Holy Emperor could feel the blood boiling in his veins.  
“These weren’t the pacts, Daigo”.  
“Really? Goodness, I thought I remembered you saying…”. Gazing up, he joined his hands and brought them to his face, begging in a taunting, sappy voice. “…oh, _please_ Senguuji-sama! You don’t know what I’d give for us to have a pretty young man to share!”.  
That last mockery seemed to strike a chord in the blonde’s heart; the red on his cheeks grew even more intense, his eyes widening for a split second. Motionless in his restrains, Kidou stared at him in turn, like a deer caught in the headlights: the disbelief in his gaze gave him an even more pitiful air than before.  
Ishido didn’t have the courage to reply.  
Senguuji was right: he **_had_** said that. But how could he have imagined what it would have costed?  
“But…I didn’t-”.  
_“Enough”.  
  
_Daigo’s command cut his phrase short.  
  
The man in white advanced in his direction, hands behind his back and the eyes of a predator ready to pounce on his defenseless prey.  
“I always tried my best to make you happy, Shuuji-san. Everything I gave, up to this point, everything I’ve done, it was for you…”.  
His hands gripped Ishido’s collar, lifting him off the ground.  
“…and you still have the AUDACITY of disparaging my efforts like this?!”.  
The young man gasped for air, his feet desperately trying to kick at Senguuji’s legs: but a sudden slap took the words away before they even came out of his lips.  
“Well, I guess no one ever told you anything about looking in gift horses’ mouths, you ungrateful stuck-up brat!”  
A small shrill escaped Ishido’s lips as Daigo struck his cheek a second time: his head thrown to the side, he swallowed his tears without even the courage to look back at him.  
Merciless, the man lifted his hand again, ready to drive a third blow to his face: but a muffled whimper coming from behind him distracted him from his purpose.  
“What’s up Kidou, are you worried about your little friend? Oh, don’t mind him…he _enjoys_ this. He has learnt to _love_ it. And you’ll learn to love it too…”  
The fair-haired boy almost dropped to his knees when Daigo finally put him down; as he crouched down on the floor, heaving, the man stared down at him in contempt.  
Senguuji grabbed his wrist to yank him back up on his feet: the youth’s eyes finally crossed his gaze, shivering at the sight of that malicious smile curling his lips.  
“Don’t you, darling? Come, show him how much fun he’s going to have with the two of us…”.  
As if pulled by an invisible thread, Ishido made a few, indecisive steps in Kidou’s direction; closing in on him, he struggled to ignore the imploring stare in those red irises. Never before had he wished to see him with his goggles on more…  
“Good boy”.  
Daigo rested his hand on his shoulder, gradually leading him as he kneeled down in front of his friend: his head was right at the same height as Kidou’s crotch and oh God, he could see his still soft dick almost peeking out of the lilac underwear.  
“Now, let’s make you two break the ice, shall we?”.  
Senguuji grabbed the hem of the young man’s panties with both of his hands and, scrunching the thin lace strings, he began to pull.  
It was too late when Kidou realized what was going to happen: unmoved by his screams, the man kept wrenching the fabric 'til it finally tore up with a loud, ripping sound. He threw the shreds to the ground with a satisfied smirk, exposing the young man’s nakedness to his lover’s anxious gaze.  
Ishido bit his lip: he didn’t remember him being that thick, or that long…at least from what he had been able to imagine when he gazed in his direction in the changing room, hoping his teammates wouldn’t have noticed.  
“I bet he wants you to suck it”, Daigo murmured in his ear. “Look at how he’s begging with those eyes”.  
Ishido glanced up to seeing tears already soaking through Kidou’s eyelashes. Guilt flooded his heart at that miserable sight; yet, experience had taught him full well that not obeying his master’s orders would have led their evening to a much worse conclusion for the both of them.  
He grabbed Kidou’s cock in his hand, stroking it gently; with each rub he could feel blood pumping in the young man’s veins at an increasingly fast rhythm, until his member stood hard and pulsing in front of his eyes.  
“It’s…beautiful”.  
“See?”. Daigo chuckled while crouching at his side. “Guess my present isn’t that bad now, huh?”.  
Ishido let out a small, nervous laugh; then, he pursed his lips to spew a drop of saliva on the tip of Kidou’s dick, his mouth open to finally let his tongue slide along the swollen, sensitive cockhead. The brunet winced at the first contact.  
_“Stop being a sissy and let him suck you off”._  
Feeling his body stiffen above him, Ishido’s eyes fluttered close; his lips wrapped what his tongue had been touching and started softly sucking, breaking off only to arouse Kidou’s dick with light and supple kisses. After a while, the blonde caught up to his own pace: his hand still moving up and down the youth’s shaft, he squeezed his lips around the tip of his cock, tasting the first drops of presperma dripping on his tongue.  
Kidou’s thighs kept jerking on the sides of his face; every single one of the young man’s muscles, those strong muscles he had been training on the field for all those years, twitched and convulsed under his touch when he reached up to stroke his abs or gently pinch his nipples from over the thin lace of his bra.  
When he and Daigo did it, he enjoyed feeling his lover’s strong hand caressing and ruffling his hair, fondly whispering for more. Moans and sighs were the best kind of praise he could wish for: he felt like the most special person of Earth when his warm voice showered him in adoring compliments; the fact that Kidou was in those restrains couldn’t help but leaving a hint of unsatisfaction in his heart.  
It seemed as if Senguuji read into his partner’s thoughts: as the mellow noises of lapping and sucking echoed in the room, the man started running his fingers through Ishido’s locks, moving them away from his face. Oh, his favorite pet was finally starting to give him some satisfaction…but that wasn’t enough.  
He knew what Ishido was capable of. And he knew he could do _more_.  
With no warning, he grasped the blond man’s hair into his fist; and before he could react, he forced his head further down their captive’s dick.  
“Gh-!”.  
“Don’t hold back, Shuuji…”.  
He jerked his head forwards over and over again, laughing at the sound of his lover’s throat gagging around the foreign object being repeatedly shoved into it.  
“Shh. Listen how hard your friend is trying to scream!”. Daigo sneered as he looked up to Kidou convulsing in his restrains, head thrown back and eyes squeezed close; his teeth had sunken into the gag deep enough to leave it soaked in drool, some of it already trickling down his sore lips.  
“So you’re enjoying it too, huh?”. Senguuji eased his grip off his lover’s hair, leaving him wheezing on the floor for some seconds before he diligently went back to his task. “What a sight …two lovely cumsluts enjoying themselves right under my watch, and I don’t even get to join them”.  
The man got up and grabbed Kidou’s jaw in his hand: two of his fingers slid under the cloth gag, drawing it out of the youth’s mouth.  
“Don’t you think that’s unfair, sissy boy?”.  
No words came out of the boy’s throat; only coughing breaths and gasps for air, as the veins on his neck throbbed against Senguuji’s fingertips.  
“A…ah…p-please…s-stop…please”.  
“Hm? I can’t hear you if you don’t speak LOUD and CLEAR!”.  
“S-STOP!”. Kidou’s voice broke in a winded, agonizing scream; but that wasn’t enough to move his tormentor to compassion. If anything, it only caused him to squeeze even harder, forcing Kidou’s mouth to gasp open like a fish struggling to breathe.  
“I didn’t take off your gag so that you could complain, young man”. Without ever losing his grip on the youth’s neck, Daigo bent over him; they were close enough to almost smell the saltiness of the tears streaming down the poor boy’s cheeks. Kidou remained motionless in his seat as the man’s thumb pressed down his tongue, prying his mouth open to the limit.  
  
“ _This_ is why”.  
  
Sandwiching Kidou’s face in their grasp, Senguuji’s hands drew him closer. It was too late to try and squirm away: in the blink of an eye, the man’s mouth crushed against Kidou’s, sealing them with a kiss.  
Ishido’s eyes widened in shock the second he looked up at them from between the youth’s thighs; the raw passion binding them together in that embrace set off an indescribable feeling in his gut, as he watched Kidou’s struggle slowly growing feebler. Kidou’s cock was throbbing so much in his mouth; it felt as if it was going to…  
“Hm!”.  
Not even the first ropes of cum gushing down his throat were enough took the blonde’s attention away from that sublime scene; never breaking off, he kept on contemplating them in silence until, once satisfied, Senguuji finally pushed the young man’s face away from his. Ishido felt the heat in his stomach grow stronger at the sight of the man sucking on Kidou’s tongue as he withdrew his own from the youth’s mouth.  
“Hm, so warm…you feel amazing. I can’t wait to put more than just my tongue in…oh!”.  
Only then did the two finally look down: kneeling on the floor, Ishido returned their stare, mouth open as droplets of milky white liquid dribbled down his dangling tongue.  
In front of such a display, Kidou flushed red; too stunned to try and avert it, his gaze continuously shifted from the other youth’s face to his spent dick, a drop of sperm still bubbling on its tip.  
Daigo stared too; but contrary to Kidou, he soon stopped to burst into laughter.  
“Oh oh! Did you _really_ just do _that?!_ ”.  
The contemptuous tone of his speech caused the brunet to drop his stare in shame, only for the man to grab his chin once again and scold him with a swift slap on his cheek.  
_“_ Don’t you _. Fucking._ Dare _”.  
_The livid disdain of those blue eyes quickly brought him to heel; frozen in place, Kidou watched Senguuji hold the Holy Emperor’s hand in his as he lifted him up, drawing him close to himself.  
The man teased the boy’s lower lip with a grin, his thumb sliding over the soft, wet surface.  
“How does his cum taste, sweetie?”.  
“S-so good…t-thank you, Senguuji-sama”.  
Daigo cooed. “Aw… _that’s_ a good boy”.  
His hands reached down to grope his lover’s ass, stealing a short moan out of him. That was the right occasion for the man to take advantage of; right in front of Kidou’s eyes, the two pulled each other in a kiss.  
Long, deep, yet tender, the sounds of their kisses filled the chamber’s air; as their clothes kept falling on the floor, their hands wandered all over their bodies, freeing them of the last obstacle between their naked skins.  
Despite his eyes filling with tears, the brunet didn’t dare looking away. There was no use in denying how sensual they looked: as much as he tried to, the new flow of blood he felt rushing to his naked erection didn't lie. And apparently, he hadn’t been the only one to notice.  
“What, jealous?”, Daigo taunted. “Don’t worry, slut: we haven’t forgotten about you just yet”.  
He and Ishido exchanged a short, allusive stare.  
“Take the rope off his ankles: he definitely deserves a reward for giving you that delicious cum. And _you_ , don’t you even think about kicking or any other stupid trick or I might change my mind”.  
Ishido gladly obliged to his command: his nimble fingers unfastened the knots binding Kidou’s legs, leaving them free to dangle from the chair. However, his relief was short-lived: without leaving him the time to recover from the soreness, Daigo took a hold of the tie behind Kidou’s back and ungently yanked him forwards. Ishido didn’t make a peep as he observed his lover hauling their captive to the bed, pushing him down on the mattress and rolling him over, so that he was laying supine.

A chill ran down the brunet’s back as his eyes met with those of his tormentor one last time.  
“L-let me go…p-please, just let me go already...”. The desperation in his voice and the hot tears streaming down the sides of his face would have been enough to make even the hardest of all hearts softer: but unluckily for him, the perverse resolve in Daigo’s heart had already turned it into the coldest stone.  
“You weren’t listening at all then, huh?”. Another slap hit Kidou’s cheek, turning his head away from Senguuji’s sight. “Your friend isn’t done with you yet. _And I’m not done either_ ”.  
Desperation made way for the terror brimming in Kidou’s heart. He attempted to raise his head to look at Ishido, standing in front of the bed; yet, no answer came from the blonde’s black eyes, lowered to the floor. Once more, his plead had fallen to deaf ears.  
Ishido’s hands took a hold of the other boy’s foot: he examined it for a while, lazily running his fingers over the ankles, the soles, the toes, as he quietly laughed at Kidou’s constant flinching. He didn’t remember him being that ticklish…  
“Shh, stay still…” he whispered. Without waiting for the quavering to stop, he rose the foot to the height of his lips: he pressed them in a light kiss right over the tip of his toes, before his tongue darted out to brush against them.  
Kissing, licking, sucking: in spite of Kidou’s attempts of shying away from him, the Emperor didn’t stop even for a second; as his mouth worked over his foot, his free hand kept made its way down the young man’s knees, his muscly thighs, his hips, until it finally accessed the space in between his legs. But this time, it wasn’t his cock that captured his attention: a finger tantalized the inner side of his thighs as it slid down, moving to his buttocks to end its trail with a slow swirl on the rim of the young man’s butthole.  
“N-no…p-please…”.  
“Shut up, sissy boy”.  
As Ishido’s finger started pressing into the opening, Kidou threw his head back with a loud wail; but his screaming was soon stopped by Senguuji’s cock being shoved into his mouth.  
“Guess we’re doing it the hard way then”.  
The young man felt his eyes stinging, tears still overflowing his eyelids; it was much thicker than his, and even Ishido’s: the tip alone barely fit in his mouth. Yet, his gullet didn’t seem to have started to convulse around Daigo’s member, which greatly surprised the both of them.  
“Oh wow, looks like this one has no gag reflex~ ”.  
With a swing of his hips, Senguuji thrusted deep inside of him, forcing his dick further down his throat: never loosening his grip on the brunet’s hair, the man pushed his head back and forth on his shaft as he had done with his lover.  
Meanwhile, Ishido indulged into giving pleasure to Kidou’s other orifice: he had now added a second finger in, pumping slow and gentle into the other youth’s ass. He bit his lip at the faint sound of gargling and sloppy noises from Daigo fucking his mouth; if only his lover could have seen how hard it was making him, he would surely have been proud…  
He waited for some more moments for the youth’s asshole to stretch around his fingers moving and prepping against his walls, before he pulled them out: as he admired it still gaping from all that stimulation, he couldn’t help but thinking how right Daigo had been when he had said Ishido wasn’t the only slut around there.  
Sighing in satisfaction, he grabbed Kidou’s feet in his hands again to sandwich his hardening erection in between them. Oh, they felt so soft whilst he rubbed himself against them, and that slight shaking…he couldn’t wait. He just couldn’t wait anymore.  
“S-Senguuji-sama?”.  
“Hm? What is it, Shuji?”.  
As he recoiled to stand up, the man pulled his cock out of the brunet’s throat, leaving him to heave and gasp for air on the mattress.  
“He’s been so good, Senguuji-sama…he really is the best gift I could wish for”. Ishido lowered his gaze towards Kidou, then back to Daigo: the pleading air in his look seemed to talk into him.  
  
“So…can I please fuck his ass? Please…”.

Senguuji stayed silent for a moment, before he maliciously smirked.  
“And you’re bothering to ask? You’re the birthday boy after all…I was just trying to help getting him into the right mood”.  
A gleam seemed to light up Ishido’s eyes as Daigo came up to him, returning his gaze with a long, lustful glare.  
“He’s yours, baby”, he said fondly, his hand stroking his lover’s shoulder. “Have all the fun you want with your brand new fucktoy”.  
The blonde man smiled: a passive, yet ever so thrilled smile.  
He could feel the man’s stare on his back while he sat on the same chair in which their captive had been restrained up to a few moments before. As if he were obeying to a silent command, he let go of Kidou’s feet. He spread his legs wide, pushing him back onto the bed: and at long last, after a few brushes of his cockhead against the young man’s asshole, his shaft gradually glided inside of him.  
  


Be it from pain or be it from pleasure, a shrill rose from Kidou’s lungs at the feeling of Ishido’s member starting to move in and out of him; a shrill which only grew louder and shakier which each new push, faster and faster as the blonde caught up to his own rhythm.  
Ishido whined too: but his was out of pure gratification. Oh, it had been such a long time since he had last been allowed to stick his cock inside someone; he had been _aching_ for it, begging Senguuji to let him be the one on the giving end even for once.  
He was ashamed to admit how long he had been fantasizing about the roles reversing: in his most secret dreams, he had even pictured Daigo sighing under him, his hands on Ishido’s butt to force him deeper and deeper inside as he got fucked hard and fast: it was the prize the young man deserved for all those nights spent being his obedient fucktoy, ready to be used and abused in exchange for even the tiniest bit of gratification .  
And now that the opportunity had come, he couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful: Kidou was so tight, even tighter than how Ishido himself used to be. He loved the feeling of an opening squeezing around his aching, throbbing dick: now that he knew what it felt like to take another man’s virginity, all the guilt and shame seemed to finally have been rewarded.  
If only his ex-teammate had stopped whimpering like that…  
“S-Senguuji-sama…”, he whined. “I-I can’t go on for long…he feels so damn good…”.  
“Ahn…I know, Shuji, I know…”. Daigo’s voice was shaken by groans: as he kept jacking off, his eyes never broke away from the youth’s sweat-ridden back, his gorgeous ass, his hips swinging back and forth. He was so proud of how quickly Ishido’s sluttiness had come to the surface: still, his lover couldn’t expect to be rewarded without following the rules.  
“But you can’t let the fun end here…a good boy like you deserves a long, long birthday evening, isn’t that so?”.  
Ishido nodded, struggling to contain his urge to cum; he tried to avert his focus from the whimpers and sighs of the young man under him. It was no use: anywhere he turned his ears, all he could hear were sounds of arousal; Daigo, Kidou, himself…the lewd cacophony echoing in the room filled him with an even stronger impulse to surrender to the scorching heat engulfing his loins. It seemed as if they wanted to tease him…  
“Should I help you focus, cumslut?”.  
Senguuji got up from the chair and moved towards the bed. The blonde shivered: he wanted to turn, he wanted to turn so bad…but his eyes had seen enough of what awaited a disobedient whore.  
Much to Kidou’s relief, the Holy Emperor stopped thrusting the second the man placed one of his hands on his hip.  
"Stay there", he ordered.  
There was no need to repeat it: the young man remained perfectly still, down on all fours as Senguuji stood up at the edge of the bed; before he had the chance to ask what was going to happen, he felt a stiff, warm surface brush against the rim of his asshole.  
A hot rush jilted up Ishido’s back when Daigo’s hold on his sides became stronger: with no chance of opposing him, he could do nothing more but bite his lip as his lover drew his basin close to himself.  
  
“Senguuji-sama…isn’t it a bit too soon to pull- **AH**!”  
  
A swing of Daigo’s hips was enough to reveal his true intentions. He didn’t want him to pull out: if anything, he was only going to push him _deeper_.  
His dick was already halfway out of Kidou’s ass when it was abruptly shoved back inside, again and again as Senguuji started penetrating Ishido in turn: his hand on the youth’s stomach pinned him to himself, only his hips free to swing back and forth with each new thrust.  
“Ah! Ah…hm…hmmm! - “.  
“That’s good, that’s it! Scream for me boys, scream for me…”.  
Bending over to kiss Ishido’s nape, he peered over his shoulder. The spectacle of those two lovely sluts fucking under him was just the motivation he needed; he hoped the boy could feel his bruising grip grow stronger over time, every inch of his cock twitching inside of him. Nobody had ever said Kidou had to be his lover’s only birthday gift in any case…  
Ishido was dizzy, his whole body covered in sweat. At that point, he couldn’t feel anything anymore: the lust filling him up was the only one to not grow mellow around him as it set him ablaze…as he set them all ablaze.  
He couldn’t even make out where the voice in his ears came from; Senguuji’s orders meddled with the moaning, the growling, the sounds of their bodies thrusting against each other. Only one word roared in Ishido’s brain: faster.  
_Faster.  
**Faster!**_

It only took one push: as Senguuji’s dick rammed into him one last time, Ishido finally let his little force left be taken over by his orgasm: he lost his grip on the bedsheets and fell forwards, his chest pressed right against Kidou’s as the young man’s own cum shot out to soil both of their stomachs.  
They didn’t dare looking at each other: their exhausted bodies laid still on the bed, like obedient dolls; only when Senguuji’s warm load started filling Ishido up did an aroused spasm shake the young man’s muscles.  
Daigo groaned at the sensation of his lover’s walls squeezing around his cock, as if it wanted to milk every last drop out of him; bending down, he pressed his lips against the side of his neck, kissing it deeply as he started to move his hips back.  
Inch by inch, the man withdrew his spent dick from his lover’s asshole until he found himself standing up, looking down at the two boys. He grinned at the sight of them, breathlessly panting in an awkward embrace with cum still leaking out of their tender assholes, trickling down their reddened buttocks. They looked beautiful, so helpless and disgraced: Ishido might have had a birthday surprise, but that masterpiece of degradation was only for him to observe.  
“So… what do you think about my little gift? It was fun, hm?”.  
The blonde instinctively rose his gaze when the man lifted his chin up to stare into his eyes.  
“Y-yes…t-thank you…”.  
“Aw…I knew you would’ve enjoyed it”.  
Pulling him close, he tenderly smooched his cheek; Ishido giggled and ran his fingers through his hair to adjust the messy strands falling over his face. They would have almost looked tender, if it weren’t for Daigo’s pitiless eyes gazing at Kidou from over his shoulder as they huddled like any other couple.  
“Leave him alone now. We’ll drop him by his sister’s house in a few hours”.  
“But he…”  
“I know, sugar”. He kissed his forehead again, like an adult does with a little kid.  
“My butler will clean him up and dress him decently…”. His voice broke in a cruel giggle. “Even if I must admit it would be amusing to present her with this embarrassing spectacle of a brother”.  
He snickered at Kidou attempting to roll around and hide his face from him.  
“I’ll leave you two alone for now. Our dinner will be ready in a while”.  
After giving him one last caress, the man got up to leave. Before he opened the bedroom door, he turned back once more to stare at them; a malicious smirk curled his lips, as he walked away to disappear in the shadowy corridor.

Ishido sat on the edge of the mattress, carefully listening to the sounds of his steps. Only once sure he had left, he faced towards the sobbing coming from behind his back.  
“Kidou-san…”.  
He tried to lay by his side, his hand brushing against his shoulder; but the second his fingertips touched his raw skin, the brunet winced away from him with a suffocated yelp. He laid there frozen for some seconds, before he finally broke down.  
The blonde’s heart sunk on hearing his friend’s anguished crying; the guilt he had felt on first seeing him tied up in that chair had begun to come back, stronger than ever.  
“Shh…no, it’s ok…”. His arms circled Kidou’s shoulders, squeezing him in a hug.  
“You’re safe with me. He won’t come back anytime soon”.  
They just laid there, one’s back against the other’s chest: his head resting on the nook of his neck, Ishido kept on listening in silence as the sobbing grew quieter. He would have spoken again, if he could; yet, he didn’t have the courage.  
Nevertheless, there was one thought he couldn’t get out of his head: even under those circumstances, he was happy to have been so close to Kidou after such a long time.  
  
Again, Senguuji was right: he really had been quite the birthday present…


End file.
